


we did good

by SirenDreams



Series: Tumblr Prompt Games [3]
Category: Uncharted (Video Games)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Family Fluff, tired parents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:55:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25814656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SirenDreams/pseuds/SirenDreams
Summary: Sam and Evie, now married and with a family of their own, steal a moment to themselves.
Relationships: Samuel Drake/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Tumblr Prompt Games [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1746130
Kudos: 3





	we did good

**Author's Note:**

> A drabble ft. Sam Drake & Evie Crane from the Kiss Prompt List. [s]Whipped up during the 20 minutes prior to my shift today.[/s] Prompt: Exhausted Parents Kiss.

“Evie?” Sam lowers his voice to a whisper at her tired stare, sinking to the floor in the open doorway and carefully crawling towards her. “Doll, why are you on the floor?”

“I told myself I just needed to sit down for a minute but I don’t think I can get back up now.”

“Well at least it’s nothing serious. You had me worried for a minute there.” He waves a hand, pointing at the two cribs on either side of the room. “Are they finally down?”

“Finally.” She sighs softly, then glances up at her husband. “Is Henry...?”

“Out like a light.”

“Really?”

“Oh yeah, it took about four stories and promises of pancakes tomorrow morning but he finally passed out. Good thing too, I’m uh... not quite the right height for that bed.”

“You don’t have to get into bed with him, Sam.” Evie’s tone is loving and he can hear the hint of laughter as she pictures the sight of Sam and their son crammed into the toddler bed. “Speaking of bed?”

“Time for us to finally call it a night?”

“I think so. You have to help me up though.”

Sam offers a hand as he stands and pulls her upright, stepping on a plush toy that begins to play music in the process. The both of them freeze, Evie casting a wide-eyed and worried glance at Nora’s crib as Sam mimics his wife’s expression but looks at Wynn’s crib instead. Luckily, their twin girls merely make a soft noise and resume their peaceful slumber.

“Oh thank god.” Sam breathes out as Evie relaxes and carefully makes her way to the door and peeks in the room across the hall. “Evie? Love, I promise he’s out. Sleeping contently.”

He picks up the plush toy he’d stepped on, scrutinizing it intently. Unfortunately for him, the thing seems to have no discernible off switch. He sighs in defeat and carefully sets it in the rocking chair by the door with a shake of his head.

“I should’ve known that a baby gift from Chloe and Nadine would have a drawback.”

“Really? I think it’s cute.” Evie reaches for him as he exits the twins’ room and pulls the door shut behind him, wrapping his arms around her in an embrace. “You know, I knew we were getting ourselves into a lot by having twins who are barely a year old and a two year old... but we did good, didn’t we?”

“More than good.” Sam replies, feeling the exhaustion of chasing a two year old around the house while also helping tend to their baby girls settle in. “It’s a lot, I agree.... but I wouldn’t have it any other way.”

“Me either. Love you.” She says tiredly, tugging him down for a kiss— one he gladly reciprocates.


End file.
